Love Knows No Bounds
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: *Sequel to His Guard. Jail gives Dewei new ideas to ruin Ling and Lan Fan's life. Inspired by Dotdodot
1. Chapter 1 Jail Time

Being in jail, gave Dewei lots of time to think.

He compered Rachel, and Lan Fan; there was no comparison. He liked Lan Fan more.

Rachel had informed him, that Lan Fan and Ling were, now, married.

They, Ling and Lan Fan, even, had a little girl. 'I bet that she's beautiful.' Dewei thought with a smirk.

He watched, as Rachel came over, looking breathless like she had rushed over, again.

He relaxed; she would get permission to visit him. (She always did.)

The guard unlocked, and opened the jail cell.

Rachel walked right in.

She leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled, and pulled her down on his lap. He captured her lips in a very, heated kiss.

She beamed, as she pulled back from the kiss, and handed Dewei more flowers.

"Thank you." Dewei told her, trying to sound like he meant it. He did not want anymore flowers.

He, also, did not love her, but he'd string her along to get help from her along the way. He had noticed how fiercely loyal, she could be to the people, that she loves.

"We'll be together, soon." Dewei told her, affectionately, not noticing that it sounded a lot like a goodbye.

"How?" Rachel asked, hopelessly.

"They'll have to let me out at some point." Dewei spoke, mysteriously, concealing his true plan.

She stared back at Dewei, looking unsure. They had told her, that, "Dewei would never see the light of day, again." In other words, he would never be released from jail.

She would never admit it, but she had cried, when they had told her about Dewei's life sentence.

She wanted to be fearless, and emotionally strong, but she wasn't.

"Be safe." She told him, weakly.

It killed her, that the man she loved was sentenced to life in prison.


	2. Chapter 2 Harboring A Fugitive

It was a fairly, normal day for Rachel. She had, already, made her daily visit to the jail. She had, also, talked to Winry on the phone. (They had became really, good friends, after arresting Dewei.) She had, just, started dinner.

She heard a knock at the door. 'That's odd.' Rachel thought; she hadn't invited anybody over.

She opened the door to find Dewei, who was soaken wet due to the storm, standing on her doorstep.

She opend her mouth to ask him, 'Why they had released him from jail early,' but Dewei kissed her, cutting her off, before she could ask him about it.

Common sense, only, returned to her, after she had woken up, and smelled her burnt dinner.

She slid out of bed, and dressed, glancing towards Dewei. She had realized, that he had escaped from jail, not been released.

'What happened to me? I was going to wait, until my wedding night.' She groaned, as she, hurriedly, cleaned up the kitchen.

She couldn't leave Dewei's side, now.

She wondered, idly, how she was supposed to explain this to Winry. She pushed that thought away. She couldn't tell Winry, that she was harboring a fugitive.


	3. Chapter 3 Dewei, Rachel, And Jin

Jin Yao was playing in the court yard behind her castle. The game, that she was playing, was about princesses.

Princesses fascinated most girls her age. (Three years old.) She was no exception, even though she, already, was a princess.

Her guards were playing with her.

No one noticed the man come up, because Jin had run off to help a hurt woman. (Her guards went everywhere with her.)

Her guards forced her back, and she cried.

The man crept closer, and muttered in Jin's ear, "Gotcha!"

That man was Dewei Yang.

Dewei walked away at a clipped pace, and waited for Rachel to catch up.

Rachel limped over, still playing up the act.

Dewei smiled, handing the little girl, Jin, to Rachel. Rachel held Jin, carefully, trying not to hurt her.

"Come on." Dewei demanded, squishing any, possible protest from the woman, or child.

Rachel followed him, obediantly, secretly hating herself.

The hotel, that they arrived at, was extravagant.

She stared, blankly, at the main room; her mind had wandered to how they had obtained the hotel room.

They had beaten, and tied up an older couple, then locked the two in seperate closets. The man, and woman were, even, in different rooms in their suite.

* * *

Rachel had woke up, when a tiny hand tugged on the blankets.

Rachel slid out of bed, and tugged on one of Dewei's old shirts.

She lifted up Jin, and whispered to her, "What's wrong?"

Jin muttered, "I had a bad dream."

"I'll sleep in your bed, too, if you want me too." Rachel told her.

Jin nodded, waiting as Rachel slid on a clean pair of Dewei's boxers.

Rachel followed Jin to her room.

* * *

"Rachel!" Dewei shouted, angrily.

Rachel crawled out of bed, lifting Jin in to her arms.

She followed Dewei's voice, to the man, himself.

"I thought, that you, two, had ran off." Dewei growled.

"Jin had a nightmare." Rachel explained.

"Jin?" Dewei asked, sounding very confused.

Rachel strangled a sob, and spoke through gritted teeth, "Lan Fan's daughter."


	4. Chapter 4 Lost Daughter

Ling asked the guards, hysterically, "Where's Jin?"

"We don't know." They muttered, sounding scared; Emperor Ling Yao had never looked this angry, before.

Lan Fan was checking the grounds, and rechecking them, over and over again.

'I should of been there.' Lan Fan scolded herself.

"She, probably, ran off." One of the guards shrugged, referring to Jin.

"You're fired!" Ling, angrily, announced.

The guard looked surprised, as he stared at the Emperor.

"It's not fair!" He ground out, forgetting for a moment, that he was talking to the Emperor of Xing.

"You are, also, not allowed to step foot in Xing, ever again." Ling told him.

'How could I have let this happen?' Ling asked himself.

Ling was very afraid, and was getting sick with worry.

Ling was unsure of who had kidnapped his daughter, because a lot of people might want to kidnap the Emperor's daughter. Some might, even, want to kill her.

* * *

May gasped, "Princess Jin has been kidnapped?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you in to Xing." The man told her, acting like he hadn't heard her question.

"I'm her aunt!" May told him.

Al held May back from doing something very stupid.

The guard told her, "I can't let you in."

"I'm Emperor Ling's sister! I'm a princess!" May shouted.

"I'm sure that you are." The guard told her, sarcastically.

May slumped against Al.

There was no way, that she was getting in to Xing.


	5. Chapter 5 Jail Escapee

Rachel let the older couple out from their respective closets.

She, carefully, dragged them to places, that they most likely would have been at had they never been locked up.

Dewei had tolerated Rachel's complaints about the couple being locked in to the closets, and Rachel had pointed out that they had never seen their faces.

Rachel hadn't wanted to leave them in the closets after they left, so she had begged Dewei to release them, and he, eventually, relented.

Jin had stood by, impatiently, as Rachel had untied the man, and the woman.

* * *

"What do you mean? You can't remember anything?" An officer asked an older, Xingese couple.

* * *

"Emperor Ling Yao." Ling said, as he answered the phone in a deflated voice.

"Dewei Yang escaped from jail a couple of days ago." Roy Mustang informed him.

"My daughter's been missing since yesterday." Ling told Mustang.

"You think that it was Dewei that did it?" Mustang inquired.

"Probably." Ling agreed.

"What do you think that he'll do with her?" Mustang asked.

"He could kill her." Ling whimpered.

"Calm down," Mustang barked. "He most likely kidnapped her for something else."


	6. Chapter 6 Rachel's Dream

.

Rachel stared, blankly, at the paper in front of her.

Dewei had told her to write on it with her left hand, so it wouldn't show who had wrote it. (Rachel is right-handed.)

The ransom note had to say in some way, that they would give Jin back, if they gave Lan Fan to them.

Rachel hated sitting here, preparing to seal her fate away.

This confirmed for her, that Dewei didn't love her. He seemed to only have eyes for Lan Fan.

She missed their childhood more than ever.

-Flashback-

"Rachel, I am going to be the next Emperor of Xing, and we will rule together!" A dorky-looking seven year-old told his best friend.

Rachel blushed, "But we would have to get married, and kiss." Rachel couldn't help, but imagine how wonderful that life would be.

"We can do it!" Dewei told her, confidently.

Rachel stared at her shorter friend in awe. Dewei was, usually, shy, even when he was right. The change was intoxicating to Rachel.

Needless to say, Rachel wanted to talk about it again the next day.

It filled her up with hope, and got Dewei really excited. It definately was a win-win situation for the both of them.

In those days, it became her everlasting dream.


	7. Chapter 7 Death

Ling stared, miserably, at the ransom note.

This confirmed, that it was Dewei Yang, that kidnapped Jin Yao.

He (Ling) loved Lan Fan, and he loved his daughter, Jin.

He didn't think for a second, that he could give up either one.

* * *

Lan Fan muttered, "I'll do it."

Ling watched his wife, and whispered, "Isn't there anything else, that we could do?" His voice did nothing to conceal the pain in that simple question.

"He might hurt Jin!" Lan Fan answered back, passionately; tears starting to fill up her eyes.

* * *

Ling had ordered the local authorities to back them up, when they went to meet Dewei Yang.

It startled Ling, when Rachel opened the door; Jin was holding her hand.

Ling had a feeling, that Rachel knew that their were guns pointed at her.

She called, hoarsly, "Dewei; they're here!"

Dewei moved to stand beside her.

A gun went off.

Rachel jumped out of the way, while pulling Jin with her.

Rachel spotted Dewei laying on the ground; he had a gaping wound, that created a pool of blood around him.

Rachel's body started shaking, and she burst in to tears.

* * *

Ling couldn't bear to watch as Rachel was brought in to custody, so that they could interrogate her.


	8. Chapter 8 Funeral And New Life

Rachel cried, as they buried Dewei.

Lan Fan, akwardly, put an arm around her.

"You know what?" Rachel asked Lan Fan.

"What?" Lan Fan asked her, softly.

"I want to honor Dewei." Rachel continued, once she saw Lan Fan's curious, yet incredulous look, "I want to change my last name to Yang."

"Are you sure?" Lan Fan asked. "He is a known criminal." Lan Fan finished, expressing her concern for Rachel.

"I know that he wouldn't care either way, because he didn't love me, but I loved him. I fell for him, when we were just kids. I may, even, be pregnant with his kid." Rachel explained to Lan Fan.

She caught Lan Fan's sympathetic look, before Lan Fan hid it. It didn't upset Rachel, because she understood why Lan Fan had that look in her eyes. (She knew, that sometimes she felt sorry for herself, as well.)

Lan Fan felt sorry for her (Rachel's) relationship with Dewei, because Dewei was a man ruled by the seven deadly sins.

* * *

"It's a baby boy, Miss Yang!" A nurse told her, cheerfully.

"Doctor, can I have the birth certificate? I know what I will name him." Rachel called out.

He handed her the birth certificate.

She wrote down, Dewei Yang, in her neatest handwriting.

She handed it back to the now frowning doctor.

She held her arms out for her baby boy, so the nurse gave him to her.

She stared at her newly, named son, Dewei Yang.

She had to admit, that he looked more like her than his father.


End file.
